Warriors of The Eternal One: Vengence
by kronos army
Summary: Sequel to Warriors of The Eternal One. it's been six weeks since Percy's first attempt failed... and he wants revenge... please R&R
1. Revival

Warriors of The Eternal One:Vengence

**AN:in case you are an idiot and cannot read what is wrote underneath this start of this story is set six weeks after the end of Warriors of The Eternal One**

Chapter One: Revival

Percy Jackson had failed in his attempt to destroy the demigods. he had subsequently abandoned his plans to destroy Olympus and to defeat Chaos. for now.

six weeks later...

Leo Valdez had been resting since the end of the war with Percy. he had decided to take a vacation to the south of Florida with nice beaches and sunny weather. as Leo relaxed in the sun, a dark shadow covered his sunlight. as he lifted his sunglases to see what was happening he saw two men in stereotypical bodyguard suits.

"are you Leo Valdez?" one asked.

"yeah why?" Leo answered, guessing they were human.

"we're here on important business." the second one said "the president wants to speak to you."

Leo couldn't believe it. why would president Johnson want to speak with him?

"where is he?" Leo asked.

"in the car." the first one said "with a friend of yours i believe."

Leo went with the guards to the car and they opened the door for him. inside were two people. one was a man around 30 years in age with unruly black hair and blue eyes and the other a young girl around 16 years old.

"Thalia!" Leo exclaimed suprised to see the daughter of Zeus.

"Leo!" the daughter of Zeus exclaimed, hugging her friend.

the president cleared his throat and said "to business demigods, and yes i know your demigods so don't be alarmed."

"how do you know?" Thalia asked suspiciously.

president Johnson waved it away and continued "now i wanted to know will you two help my cause? if not i will just find two other powerful demigods to help but i had requested you two."

"why us?" Leo asked.

"you Mr. Valdez for your excellent mechanics skills and Miss Grace for her control over lightning." the president said "now will you help your government against the terror we face known as Percy Jackson?"

"yes." they both said immediatly hearing Percy's name.

the president smiled at them and said "thank you this will make it so much easier." suddenly they heard a whirl of chopper blades and they ran outside of the car away from the president who had broken down into fits of laughter.

"run children." he giggled "but you'll _never_ run far enough!"

Leo and Thalia ran out of the car to be met with a spotlight, illuminating them. Leo wondered how long they'd been in there even though it only felt like minutes as it was pitch-black outside.

"put your hands up and lay on the ground!" a voice roared from a megaphone "failure to comply _will_ result in immediate execution!"

Thalia and Leo looked at each other and seeing the twin-machine guns on the front to the helicopter knew they were out-gunned. they put their hands in the air and kneeled on the ground. suddenly five ropes dropped and five men slid down them. four of the men were wearing combat fatigues and they pulled out ak-47's and advanced towards the two half-bloods. the fifth man stood there in a trenchcoat leering wickedly.

President Johnson climbed out of the car and stood next to the man and they started a discussion. as Thalia and Le were dragged past them and clipped to bungee cords to pull them into the helicopter the man in the trenchcoat turned and looked at them fully, still leering at them. it was Percy Jackson.

"sir." one of the soldiers said to Percy. "where do you want these two?"

"taken to my residence." Percy said, his voice sounding strained and unlike it's old self "i will deal with them personally."

"yes sir." the soldier said and he hooked himself to Leo and signalled to be pulled into the helicopter.

the helicopter ride was full of bumping as if the wind gods had been ordered to attack the helicopter, with Percy cursing at every bump "stupid Aeolus." he would say and the president sighing and seeming to pray.

eventually they reached a familiar site. Mt. Orthrys standing in the gloom on top of Mt. Tamalpais.

"here we are." the pilot said "home sweet home."

Leo looked and he recognised the pilot all right. it was Enchealadus.

they descended onto the mountain top and the helicopter took off with the President again as Percy and Enchealadus walked off, Leo and Thalia were dragged away by Dracanae guards.

they were forced into a dungeon. a dungeon with a large pit in the middle.

"welcome demigods." Percy's voice boomed around them, echoing off the walls.

"Percy!" Thalia yelled "stop this madness and show yourself!"

"ah sweet, naive Thalia." Percy said "don't you get it? this is all bigger than you."

"what?" Thalia askeed, evidently confused.

Percy cursed as if he had said too much and instead continued with his original talk.

"you have the chance for survival tonight demigods." he continued "pledge your service and we will be able to resurrect Kronos. i was foolish to destroy him so quickly. i will have need of him. pledge yourself to our cause and he can rise. if not... well our monsters are always hungry."

Thalia looked into Leo's eyes and an understanding they were trapped passed between them.

"what should we do?" Thalia asked Leo "we can't join _him_-" she spat referring to her old friend "-but we're weaponless and they'll overpower us."

'hmm' Leo thought. 'pledge our service... then escape maybe?'

"Thalia." Leo said "we could... no. we fight to the death instead."

Thalia looked into his eyes thinking that all was lost then she grinned. the grin unsettled Percy who was watching from above.

"what is your choice?" he called mockingly to them.

"fight to the death." Leo called

"very well. monsters destroy them." Percy sighed and the doors of the dungeon opened and hundreds of monsters piled in.

"ready?" Thalia said.

"ready" Leo replied and Thalia yelled and lightning came through the roof, arching all around and electryifying monsters left , right and centre. within a minute there was the distinct smell of ash and not a single monster left alive.

"very good." Percy said from above. "no matter we have another demigod anyway." and with that a horrid laughter was heard from behind them. standing in the doorway was a golden-eyed boy.

"Chris Rodriguez?" Thalia asked, confused.

"i prefer Kronos now." he said, smiling evily at them. then his scythe appeared in his hands and he charged them.


	2. Percy sinks the Argo

Warriors of The Eternal One: Vengence

**AN: only two reviews last chapter? i'm disappointed guys i thought you wanted the sequel? well let's see what this chapter gets then i'll decided whether i'm gunna update again any time soon**

Chapter Two: Percy Sinks The Argo

Annabeth Chase had spent the last six weeks resting from her fight with Percy and preparing a battle strategy.

"gotta think of one." she said "gotta stop Percy."

"Annabeth." a vocie called, she looked over to see Luke coming towards her.

"have you seen Thalia?" Luke asked.

"she was called to see the president over the threat Percy imposes apparently." Annabeth said "i'm sure she'll be back soon."

"good." Luke said "i have a suprise for her when she gets back." he winked at Annabeth's shocked expression.

"LUKE CASTELLAN!" she yelled and she chased him around the cabins area, taking a break from work for the first time in weeks.

"Annabeth, Luke!" a voice called, they turned to see Chiron and Lupa coming towards them. the two camps had decided to move together for security and to defend Olympus. they now all inhabited the Greek camp until Percy was stopped and there were extra cabins made for the Romans.

"what is it?" Annabeth asked.

"Thalia and Leo have vanished." Chiron said "we haven't been able to locate them for the past six hours now."

"what!" Luke asked, protective of Thalia. "what happened?"

"we don't know." Lupa conceded "but we are sending you two with the Warriors on the Argo to find out."

"you can count on us." Annabeth said to them and she and Luke walked off towards the beach where the Argo II was docked, ready to set sail.

"Annabeth!" Jason called "glad you could make it and help find Thalia and Leo."

"where are we going?" Annabeth asked Jason.

"Sea Of Monsters is where we think they may be." Jason said "after all they disappeared around Florida."

"ok then." Luke said "let's find them."

the Argo II departed from Camp-Half Blood and they sailed towards Florida.

"Annabeth!" Luke called as they left Long Island sound "check out the Hippocampi."

sure enough, there were Hippocampi sailing towards the ship. but on their backs were three people.

"that looks like... Percy!" Annabeth screamed as she recognised the person on the lead Hippocampus. "turn back now!" she called to Ethan, steering the ship. as Ethan tried to turn, Peryc clicked his fingers and the waves rose around the ship, trapping it in place unless they wanted to be drowned.

"Now Warriors!" Percy called "you can either surrender now or be killed."

"Fight us yourself Percy." Annabeth called when she realeised he wouldn't fight. "or are you scared you'll be whupped again."

"not likely." he said, smirking smugly at her. "i have Thalia and Leo... preoccupied i guess you'd say." he smiled at them as Luke gave him a murderous stare.

"i'll kill you." Luke growled at him.

"not so Luke." Percy said "do you remember dear old Chris Rodriguez?"

"yes." Annabeth said, unsure why this was relevant.

"you see i was able to ah... persuade Chris to join my side."

"you mean you beat him and forced him?" Luke sneered unable to look at Percy.

"yes." he simply said "and now he's currently engaging your friends."

"he is?" Annabeth asked, shocked he could keep Leo busy, let alone Thalia.

"enough with the talking." the man beside Percy said and he moved forward so that Annabeth and Luke could see him.

"Pollux?" they asked.

"i decided to join the winning side." Pollux said, spitting out the words in anger "after all Olympus abandoned me."

"b-but why?" Annabeth said "we could have changed that."

"too late." he said "Percy can we do this already?" he said.

"very well." Percy sighed "who will join me?"

when no-one replied Percy sighed again. "a pity." then he waved his hands and the waves closed over the Argo, smasihng into the sides and flooding the ship. Ethan yelled for people to abandon the ship as water crashed over them, threataning to drown them all.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled as her and Luke went under the waves and the Argo II snak to the Atlantic Ocean bed 40ft below.

Luke woke up to see a familiar face.

"Nico?" he asked, confused "w-where am i?"

"the infimary." Nico said "we fished you up off the beach. it seems the Argo sank and you all went under. luckily Lord Poseidon answered one of you lots prayers and saved you. we found you all passed out on the beach."

"w-where's Annabeth?" Luke asked.

"looking after Jason." he said "Jason was hit worse than the rest of you. even with Chaos' blessing it seems unlikely he'll survive."

**AN: oooh another cliffy. what happened to Thalia and Leo with Chris? what will happen to Jason? and can Percy ever be stopped from defeating Chaos?**


	3. Kronos Lets Loose The Kraken

Warriors of The Eternal One: Vengence

Chapter Three: Kronos Lets Loose The Kraken

Thalia and Leo were hopelessly outmatched. Try as they might Kronos was too strong for them. They tried to duck under his guard, swipe here, jab there and block, parry and roll away from his attacks but it felt like fighting a hundred swordsmen. Kronos just laughed as their swords bounced off of his chest and smirked as his scythe sliced at them, missing by mere millimetres.

"You cannot defend forever demigods." Kronos jeered at them "Surrender now and you shall be spared."

"Never!" Leo yelled and he swiped with a dagger at Kronos' legs. The strike hit Kronos by suprise and he fell to the floor.

"HA!" Leo yelled and he stabbed his dagger into Kronos' forehead. As expected the daggger bounced away but it did suprise him giving Thalia the chance to stab at his armpits. Her spear struck his armpits and he roared in anger.

"You try to defeat me!" Kronos roared and he swung at Leo. His scythe struck Leo square in the chest and sent him sprawling. Leo yellled as his entire body exploded in agony a billion times worse than anything he could have imagined. Leo felt his identity draining and he felt like it was helpless to fight anymore. Leo's eyes closed and he slumped into unconsciousness.

Thalia yelled for Leo as she saw him flying through the air.

"Foolish child." Kronos chided, leaning on his scythe "You had the chance to join me."

Thalia knelt down next to Leo and opened her rucksack, pulling out her Ambrosia and giving some to Leo. She fed him some and his wounds healed up and he breathed easier. She stood up and lifted Leo to his feet.

"Later f****er!" She screamed at Kronos then smirked at his face as she yelled and lightning came down and hit them. Suddenly Thalia and Leo were in a different place. The infimary of camp half-blod with the Warriors, Annabeth and Jason all in beds.

"Jason!" Thalia screamed as she saw her dying brother.

"Thalia." Jason said "It's too late for me." He coughed.

"What happened?" Thalia asked, outraged.

"Percy." Jason bitterly sighed "He attacked and sank the Argo,Leo, I will probably be dead within minutes Thalia. I'm glad your here. Pollux has joined Percy."

"He has?" Thalia asked "Why?"

"You all abandoned him." Jason said "He's probably more hellbent on destoying Olympus than Percy seems to be."

"Then he's too big a threat and has to be killed." Thalia simply said "I don't like it but he's too big a threat. Also Annabeth-" Thalia turned to her friend "The president is under Percy's employ. We cannot trust the government for any help against Percy."

"Thalia." Jason said and his eyes fixed on the ceiling and they clouded over. The son of Jupiter's chest fell and didn't rise again. Annabeth wept quietly and moved her hand over his face, closing his eyes. Thalia looked up and pure hatred, rage and devastation passed over her to be replaced by determination.

"Come on." She simply said "It's time for Percy to die."

Suddenly they heard a roar. They looked out of the windows to see a figure that looked _alot_ like Chris Rodriguez.

"Oh no." Annabeth said as Kronos smirked at them from atop the beast he was on. "Is that?.." Annabeth said, recognising the monster. "the beast Perseus defeated with Medusa's head. the Kraken."

**So how was that? Jason's dead... :( the Kraken has being released on camp and Percy seems unstoppable... but why does Pollux say he was betrayed? why is Percy claiming he was betrayed by Olympus? and how can the Gods possibly survive this time?**


	4. Percy Meets His Maker

Warriors of The Eternal One: Vengence

Chapter Four: Percy Meets His Maker

Kronos jumped from the back of the Kraken as it began to tear the camp apart.

"Excellent." Kronos commented, watching as the Kraken breathed fire onto the Roman cabins and smashed into the Lava wall, sending lava spweing over dryads and campers, causing several casualties.

Percy watched all of this from his helicopter, suspended just above the reach of the Kraken. he wouldn't want to be killed in his own attack.

"My Lord." Atlas shouted to Percy over the noise of the helicopter. "What are your plans?" Percy had thought long and hard over this and he reached over and pulled out a large white banner.

"It's time I had a talk with Chaos." He simply said. Atlas signalled to Enchealdeus, handling the controls and he bagan the descent to the ground. when Annabeth saw the helicopter and saw Percy inside, she ignored the Kraken and trying to protect campers from it, and ran towards the helicopter hoping to beat Kronos to it.

"Where are you going Annabeth Chase?" Kronos asked her, as his scythe appeared in his hands and he leapt at her. Annabeth rolled away and struck at him, sending his scythe flying and knocking Kronos off-balance. He fell into the canoe lake and Annabeth kept running towards Percy as Kronos' roar shook the ground behind her.

Percy left the helicopter and held up the banner for Chaos to see. When Chaos noticed it he frowned.

"That is not what i expected." He said. "It seems the Kraken may have been a distraction so that Jackson could land safely."

"What do we do my lord?" Nico asked, eying Percy with a look beyond hate because of the loss of Jason.

"We let Jackson approach." Chaos said. "If he is here to talk then because of the banner of truce we cannot harm him."

"I don't like this." Nico said to him as he joined the campers in attacking the Kraken. "Why suddenly do all this?"

"I belive he wants as many of us as possible dead at the same time." Chaos said "I will stall him. You help the campers defeat that 'thing' and Kronos and then we shall deal with Percy."

"As you wish." Nico said, and he drew his stygian iron blade and stabbed the Kraken's leg. the blade seemed to absorb energy from the beast and it staggered backwards, crushing cabins and Dryads before it fell into the lake. Somewhere under there, Nico hoped, Kronos had being destroyed before he could escape.

Percy saw Chaos walking towards him and Atlas and he smiled. He saw the Kraken fall into the lake and on top of Kronos who was emerging from the water and he felt that Kronos was still alive under the body of the great monster. Just _very_ angry."

"Chaos." Percy called as if greeting an old friend. "Let us parley."

Chaos waved his hand and a table appeared. Percy sat facing Chaos as Atlas stood behind Percy, leering evily.

"Why do you want to talk Jackson?" Chaos asked "I believed your style was fight, kill then talk?"

"You misunderstand me Chaos." Percy said "I have no wish for these people to suffer. Only the Immortal demigods and gods must fall. You must as I have decided to achieve my aim, I must be able to control the Universe and Fate itself."

"But why?" Chaos asked "What did the gods do to you?"

"_They _did nothing." Percy spat "The demigods did."

"What did they do?" Chaos asked, genuinely interested.

"Let me show you." Percy said and he reached out and touched Chaos. Suddenly Chaos saw Camp-Half blood 3000 years before. In front of him where two people. Percy Jackson and someone who suprised him that he was there.

"Me?" Chaos said, confused.

AN: oooh, so what do you think will happen next? remember read and review :)


	5. A Stab Through The Heart

Warriors of The Eternal One: Vengence

Chapter Five: A Stab Through The Heart

Chaos watched in wonder and confusion as the image Percy showed him seemed to be of his past self, talking to Percy.

"I don't remember this." Chaos said, "Are you sure this is me Jackson?"

"I know it wasn't Chaos." Percy said. "I orignally thought it to be you but they revealed their true selves to me eventually. However, what they say will be truth."

Chaos watched the fake past him, walk to Percy and circle him, as if inspecting a piece of meat at a market.

The fake Chaos then looked at Percy's face and spoke to him.

"They have betrayed you boy." He said "Join me and achieve greatness."

"Who are you?" Past Percy said, scared now of the mysterious stranger.

"I am Chaos, the eternal one." The man spoke "And I come with a warning Perseus Jackson. You would be wisest to join me. I can give you revenge for what they will do to you. One day they _will _betray you. That girl Annabeth _will_ stab you through the heart. Mark my words Perseus Jackson. They _will_ destroy you.

And with that the Chaos imposter vanished. Percy looked sick as the vision ended and he pulled away from Chaos.

"Is that it?" Chaos asked, still confused.

"Look further." Percy pressed and his finger touched Chaos' forehead again.

The scene shifted to be at a large brownstone somewhere in Brooklyn. There were two people here. One of them was a smiling twenty year old Percy Jackson. 'The year before he disappeared.' Chaos thought. Next to him was a smaller girl in a white blouse and ratty t-shirt. She had frizzy red hair that hung over her shulders and she gazed into Percy's eyes.

"Rachel." Percy said, lovingly to her.

"Percy." She sighed dreamily back. "But we can't... What about Annabeth? I know i gave up the power of the Oracle for you but..." She trailed off.

"Rachel." Percy simply said "I know that I was with Annabeth but that all ended. Annabeth betrayed me just as I knew she would."

"What happened?" Rachel asked, too intersted to continue trying to make out with Percy.

"It was last year." He said "I had returned from a quest and went to find Annabeth. I saw her with another boy. I thought that was fine as he was probably just a new camper or otherwise a friend. Then I saw her kiss him. He returned the kiss and they started to lean against a tree, her foot in the air. I approached them and caught them by suprise. Annabeth denied anything but I told her what i saw. The new arrival told me to leave her alone and I swore revenge. It felt like a knife had pierced my heart and soul." Percy finished bitterly.

"I'm sorry Percy i never knew." Rachel said. "Can I make you feel better?"

"Yes." Percy said, smirking then he smiled as Rachel's lips crashed against his own.

"And still you wouldn't understand." Percy said angrily to Chaos. "If you wish to know more you will have the chance to come to us under a banner of truce. after that it _will_ be in a surrendering party." And with that Percy signalled to Atlas and the two of them strolled away towards the helicopter, ignoring the demigods that started to converge on Chaos.

"What did he show you?" Annabeth asked, worried.

"Nothing." Chaos replied, looking at Annabeth in a whole new light. "Absolutely nothing of importance."


	6. Typhon

Warriors of The Eternal One: Vengence

Chapter Six: Typhon

"Monumental floods." The news caster reported. "We're bringing you this live from Mt St. Helens where another eruption has being recorded." The news reporter finished.

Percy Jackson leaned forward and turned off the television. "A most satisfactory outcome." He said.

"Indeed sir." Atlas said to him. "But why did we need to loosen Typhon?"

"With Typhon freed the gods and immortal demigods will be busy, allowing us to sweep aside the regular demigods and conquer Olympus. Once Olympus is ours Chaos will be unable to run."

"Are you sure though this is wise sir?" Atlas asked, so unlike his usual self, Percy paid attention.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Percy asked, suprised at his Lieutenant's attitude.

"What if Typhon conquered Olympus?" Atlas asked. "Then he'd be the respected, powerful one and we'd look like fools."

"I thought of that Atlas." Percy chided "As soon as Typhon has finished delaing with the gods and demigods, I will presonally take him down myself. People will see I am the most powerful and the world will fall to me. I am certain Chaos will not intervene as he will be too preocuppied trying to make sense of the images i showed him."

"But were they real images my lord?" Atlas asked.

"Of course not." Percy snapped "I hate Olympus becuause Annabetyh caught me cheating on her and the gods exiled me. I _will_ have my revenge for being exiled."

Atlas bowed to Percy and left the room. However, Atlas failed to look back at Percy and if he had he would have seen a single tear trace its way down Percy's cheek.

"I didn't cheat on her." Percy whispered hoarsely "Not until _she_ cheated on _me._


	7. Military Suprise

Warriors of The Eternal One

**AN: As it's armed forces weekend here i'm celebrating it with having the Armed Forces in this chapter. of course it's where their battling demigods. enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: Military Suprise

President Johnson sat in the oval office, lounging around on his chair.

"All this is mine now." He still savoured the taste of power he recieved when President Simmonds was killed by Percy. He had already agreed to work with Percy and when the time came, when they had the right balance of power, he would hand over control of the country to Percy. Now he was having second thoughts.

"Hmm... Maybe i should keep the power and leave Jackson to rot. In fact when he achieves his victory I may even have him arrested and killed."

"Johnson!" A voice roared, he turned to see a mist image with Percy inside it. "How goes the preparations?"

"Very well sir." President Johnson said "Perhaps we should launch our attack early. I do want my revenge soon."

"You will have it 'Johnson" Percy smirked. "But for now get the forces ready. I want the attack pushing forward to today. Their forces will be swept aside and I will march on Olympus and claim our victory now."

"Yes sir." President Johnson said and he waved his hand through the mist, cutting the connection. Johnson sat back in his chair and scowled. Jackson was becoming a nusiance to him. Yes he did install him in office under Simmonds as he persuaded Simmonds the old vice-president couldn't be trusted but now that he had the power he didn't want Jackson standing in his way.

"Soon Jackson I will take over this operation." Johnson scowled "And soon everyone will know what it is to feel the wrath of Pollux."

"Sir." A voice said. Pollux turned to see Commander Richards of the air force stood in the doorway, saluting him. "Both of our forces are ready to deploy."

"Excellent." Pollux said "Sent them out, remember the target is Long Island Sound. I want that to be a crater by the time we're finished."

"Yes sir." Richards said and he stalked away to tell the head of the other armed forces.

"Soon they will feel my wrath." Pollux said again.

A voice called over the intercom "Five minutes 'till objective."

Commander Richards sat in the helicopter waiting to reach Camp Half-Blood. They would send in the ground troops from the helicopters and when they had taken care of any demigods they found, they'd retreat and the air and navy would obliterate the camp grounds and kill any remaining demigods.

"Keep on course." The man next to Richards spoke. He'd be in charge of the operation with Richards as his Lieutenant. His name was apparantely En. Cheladeus. Richards assumed he was Mexican or something.

"As you wish sir." The pilot spoke and they reached the air around Camp Half-Blood.

"GO, GO, GO!" A voice yelled over the intercom and as one, fifteen ropes dropped from five helicopters and as one, a hundred men descended down them.


	8. Rise Of Olympus

Warriors of The Eternal One

Chapter Eight: The Rise Of Olympus

The government soldiers fanned out over the camp commons area.

"Kill anything that moves." En. Chealdeus said to the troops as they pulled out their automatic machine guns and stalked towards the cabins.

"Yes sir." The soldiers replied automatically.

They marched, silently and deadly over the grounds and walked over to the Zeus and Posiedon cabins first. They opened the doors and seeing nobody inside them, they stalked out again and headed towards the next cabins. The soldiers saw these had about twenty campers inside. Taking careful aim they fired at the sleeping campers. As one, fifteen campers rolled over in their sleep, dead. The other campers slept on, not hearing the silenced guns. Suddenly there was another round of fire and the rest of the campers from Demeter and Ares were dead. Except Two. Katie Gardner and Clarisse La Rue where still alive after the bullets hadn't harmed them. The soldiers left the cabin, thinking their job done and the two girls silently screamed when they saw the bodies of their half- siblings.

The soldiers advanced into the next two cabins. Athena and Apollo. The soldiers went to ready their guns when they heard a yell. Suddenly they saw themselves surrounded. There were Athena kids in front of them and Apollo kids behind them with campers from other cabins surrounding them.

"Time to give it up boys." A voice said and they saw Travis and Connor Stoll, pointing bows at the lead soldiers head.

"I think not Mr and Mr Stoll." Said Encheadleus behind the demigods. Theu turned to be met with a twenty-foot tall giant.

"Woah!" The soldiers said, training their guns on him. "What is _that?"_

"That is Enchaladeus." Travis said to the firghtened soldiers. "A son of Gaea and Tartarus. And _we_ will save you from him." Conner added, trying to act like a superhero.

Encheladeus growled at them and moved towards the Athena cabin, smiling cynically.

"I was born to kill your mother." He said to them "So i know how to defeat you."

Travis notched an arrow and fired at Enchealdeus. Suddenly another round fired from the Hermes and Apollo kids and Enchealdeus roared in outrage. Instead of smashing through the Athena kids he turned and swiped at the Hermes cabin, he collided with them in a flurry and as twenty campers flew into the air, Enchealdeus crashed to the ground.

Demigods and soldiers swarmed over him, forgetting their differences and attacked the giant. Enchealdeus roared and swatted at them but there was too many. In a minute thier was ropes binding him to the cabins (courtesy of Apollo and Hepheastus) and vines, pulling him into the ground.

"This isn't over." He promised and he sank into the ground, returning towards Mt. Orthrys.

The demigods smiled at one another and then turned to face the soldiers. The soldiers trained to never give up, turned their guns on the demigods.

_SLOCK!_

Went the sound of the lead soldiers neck as a long, golden spear went through it. a _gladius_.

"Romans!" Katie Gardner announced as the Roman campers arrived from their tents, further away form the beach.

"Sorry we're late." Reyna said "But wouldn't want to miss this."

"Neither would we." A voice said and led by Ethan, the Warriors of Chaos had reinforced the campers ranks. Nico winked at Katie and he turned to face the soldiers.

"We want in too." Another voice said and they turned to see Phoebe, the Hunter of Artemis. Behind her were about fifty adolenscent girls.

"Hunters Of Artemis." Reyna acknowleged.

The soldiers knew they were unable to win this battle. There was roughly 600 demigods against fourteen soldiers. Following the lead of the one who had assumed command, the soldiers dropped their weapons and raised their hands in surrender and allowed the demigods to advance on them. Even with most of the Immortal demigods gone, helping the Olympians who had left to take on Typhon, the demigods had proven they could hold their own.

"You'll never win this war." the commander promised as a son of Apollo led him away into the big house, seeing their helicopters disappear into the night sky as they knew it was a hopeless cause. "Jackson will be marching on your _precious_ Olympus as we speak. You will never be able to stop him." Then he allowed himself to be taken away, bursting into fits of mad giggles as insanity gripped him, from the nights massacre.

"I.M Olympus **NOW."** Reyna demanded to Nico. "We have to see if he tells the truth."

Nico threw a drachma into a fountain and controlled the water to make a mist.

"O' Iris, goddess of the rainbow, show us Hestia."

Suddenly the image changed to see Hestia, huddled over the hearth fire in the throne room, looking at the flames with severe disapproval.

"Lady Hestia." Nico bowed "How is Olympus.2

"Alas my young hero." Hestia said sadly to Nico. "Without help it will fall within hours. Perseus approaches and he has many a suprise and wepaon instore. Without the help of you demigods and warriors we have little time left." Suddenly a large piece of marble crashed over Hestia and the connection broke.

"Lady Hestia!" Nico shouted but it was no use.

"She'll be fine." Katie said "But for now we gotta get to Olympus before Percy does."


	9. Percy's Suprise

Warriors of The Eternal One

**AN: well it's finally time for it. i've been trying to build up but i can't wait for any action any more than you so it's time... this chapter the war for Olympus begins**

Chapter Nine: Percy's suprise

"Let's go." The commander shouted over the roar of the helicopter blades. 'This is it.' Percy thought 'Time to take my revenge.'

"Now, Now, Now!" Percy screamed at the mercenaries as they dropped to the ground in front of the Empire state building and proceeded to pull out their guns. These wouldn't do much on Olympus but they could mow down any resistance out here.

"Stay and defend." Percy instructed the commander and the soldiers lined up in position. several hid behind other buildings and some dived under parked cars. they soon had all there guns trained on the entrance to the Empire State building. They had paid the governor of New York to evacuate the entire city of Manhattan whilst they crushed the demigods.

"Sir." Said a voice to Percy's right. He turned to see Enchealdeus come out of the ground with Atlas and Pollux.

"Well done my assoicates." Percy said to them, smiling crookedly. "Pollux are you ready to extract your revenge upon them?"

"Without a moment's hesistation sir." Pollux smiled at Percy, thinking of how best to betray him.

"Good." Percy said "Because I plan for you to take out your fathers throne yourself."

"Sir." Atlas said "I have left Prometheus in charge if Mt. Orthrys."

"Excellent." Percy said "We will need our best fighters and your brother is... unfortunately... terrible in battle."

"I know my lord." Atlas said "But he is an excellent strategist."

"I know that is why I picked him over Iapetus." Percy said. "I am glad he is in Tartarus. I am sure your brother will not be able to be easily outwitted."

**Mt. Orthrys...**

"Soon we will have Olympus at our mercy and it will be wonderful." Prometheus said to himself. He was walking the halls of Mt. Orthrys where the body of a broken half-blood was trapped keeping the sky aloft. Prometheus moved under it and the body of the demigod rolled away. The sky fell with tremendous speed and carshed onto Prometheus' back. His golden drachma in his pocket he saved for just this event rolled away and rolled out of his reach. Prometheus was trapped, alone on Mt. Orthrys...with no way of contacting Percy for help. Prometheus wouldn't be bothering anybody for a _long_ time...

**Olympus...**

"Ready the weapons!" Percy called as he saw the distinctive vans of Delphi strawberry service pulling up next to the Empire State building. His troopers moved further out of eyesight whilst he commanded the small monster task force he had with him to march just out of sight but ready to strike.

"Where are they?" Kaite Gardner asked as they piled out of the vans to see Percy was nowhere to be seen, they saw the helicopter flying away but they didn't see Percy anywhere. On cue, Atlas stepped out into the view of the demigods.

"Percy is up there if you wish to know." He coaxed the demigods, pointing to the top of the building where Olympus would be sat.

"Why are you telling us this?" Demanded Phoebe drawing her weapons, suddenly all the hunters drew their weapons and pointed them at Atlas.

"Where are my manners?" Atlas aksed and his clothes melted into full Greek battle armour and he clicked his fingers and the monsters stepped into view with the snipers and other soldiers following them.

"Damn them!" Katie said "There are too many of them." She smirked "but we can take them!" The campers roared in response and walked towards the jeering monsters. The Romans and Warriors had gone to help the Olympians whilst the remaining Immortal demigods, Greeks and Hunters went to Olympus.

"Demigods to arms!" Clarisse yelled and as one, two hundred demigods drew their weapons and charged. In an ear-spillting shriek the soldiers and monstyers readed their weapons and charged as well. Sword struck against Shield, Spear on Gun, Arrow fending off fangs. Everywhere Percy looked he could see mortal combats, monsters, demigods and hunters falling, each side growing weaker with every loss.

Percy then threw his hands up and exposed himself to the demigods, who were shocked to find he hadn't yet advanced to Olympus. Percy chanted a phrase of words older than Magic itself. The words of creation, of Chaos himself. Suddenly streaks of light came from the sky and blue fire lit the street, killing mortals and mosnters in a glance, demigods vaporised in a blast.

Percy looked upon the carnage as he moved towards the entrance to Olympus. And he deemed the bloodshed and carnage...Good.

**AN: yes its finally happened. Percy has turned from Evil to just unexplainably evil. could this be the end of Olympus? Will Pollux betray Percy and save Olympus? Or destroy it himself? Where are the gods and the Immortal demigods? will they stop Typhon and save Olympus? and can the half-bloods ever unite to defeat a threat that is possibly greater than any they've ever experienced?**


	10. Typhon's Revenge

Warriors of The Eternal One

Chapter Ten: Typhon's Revenge

Thalia Grace knew that something was up. She could feel it in her bones. Ever since Jason had died she seemed to feel a conncection to Reyna from the Roman camp and suprisingly to Clarisse La Rue. Thalia didn't know why she had a connection to her, but she did and she could feel something was up. Olympus was under attack. And Percy was leading the enemy army.

"We should be back there fighting Percy not Typhon." Annabeth mumbled, puling upto Thalia on her chariot.

"I know." Thalia said. "This is just a distraction. We need to hit at Olympus, hard. Take Percy and smash him into a million pieces."

"I know." Annabeth said, wistfully. "I just wish this was like Luke again."

"So do I but this isn't like Luke. Percy is controlling the monsters and Kronos."

"Yes I know." Annabeth said and they reared their chariots to catch up to the others and the gods, slashing at Typhon. "But we could try."

Typhon thrashed angrily as the gods struck at him and he smashed into Thalia and Luke's chariots. He sent Luke flying and Thalia had to catch him as she fell to Earth as well.

"Thanks." Luke said as they looked into each other's eyes. The sun was setting over New Jersey and they could see the Manhattan skyline in the distance with stormclouds gathered over the Empire State building. They could see blue and green fire mixed with the usual fire streaking through the sky and the nosies of marble columns and statues falling to the granite floor. They swore they could even hear the sound of manical laughter but they didn't care right now. They were too busy, with their backs reflecting the glorius sunset, kissing passionately in mid-air a hundred feet above the ground.

**Olympus...**

Percy laughed at the weak defences of the gods. He had easily got past the demigods and into Olympus with a few monsters and he ordered them to tear the city apart as he marched with Pollux and Enchealdeus to to ancient throne room.

"Ah memories." Percy said as they strode past the park. "I remember when I told you not to continue to fight Pollux, on orders from Dinoysus. The old fool. I will see him destroyed as well as the others."

"Yes my lord." Pollux said through gritted teeth, glaring at Percy with unnoticed loathing.

The monsters tore through the marble archway and the statues of Zeus and Hera fell. the dome dedicated to Artemis exploded with Chaos and Greek fire combining and ti rained rubble throughout the city.

Percy strode up the mountainside, casually dimsissing several injured minor gods who had tried to stand in his way, they went flying into the infernos and their screams of agony gave Percy a sick pleasure that Pollux couldn't bare. Percy Jackson had beyond a doubt, turned insane. Whether it was due to anger, his desire for vengence or the twisted tortures Percy's master had made him endure ever time he failed him previous it wasn't known. But Percy Jackson was indeed unbalanced.

Pollux stared at him in contempt as they neared the hall of the gods. Percy sent Enchealdeus to assist the monsters as he and Pollux marched upto the throne room. Pollux planned now to assist Percy if help was needed then dispose of him. He would have no need of him and he could then either finish the gods for himself or be the hero who had saved Olympus.

They entered the throne room to see five figures waiting there for them.

"Percy." Annabeth and Nico whispered.

"Jackson." Thalia, Luke and Ethan said to him.

"And Pollux." They noted.

"To business so soon?" Percy mocked and he giggled with laughter. The laugh unsettled everyone, including Pollux. "Don't you want to talk?" Percy asked again and he flciked his hand and another column fell down, landing over where Hestia was buried near the hearth.

"Hestia!" Pollux yelled, suprised this was happening.

"Very well to business." Percy sighed and he withdrew Riptide, motioned to Pollux to withdraw his weapon and he charged as the demigods and Warriors were preparing to battle their one-time friend and leader.


	11. The Battle Of Olympus

Warriors of The Eternal One

**AN: This is it. the Final fight chapter for this book. Will Percy conquer Olympus? Will he fail? Who is his mysterious boss? And if he wins what will happen to the demigods?**

Chapter Eleven: The Battle Of Olympus

Katie Gardner looked up at Olympus as they fought the monsters and soldiers outside, praying for a success and the survival of the gods. She could see the gods and Typhon battling in the Hudson river and the gods hurl everything they had at Typhon. She saw him fall into the river and she saw Poseidon open an endless tunnel to Tartarus again. Typhon went under the water fully and he was gone.

Katie turned and came face to face with Reyna and Chaos. They had come to assist the demigods in the battle. Reyna drew her weapon and charged at a pack of hellhounds whilst Chaos looked at Katie in worry then nodded and teleported away, no doubt heading for the throne room.

Katie saw dark clouds gather strength over the Enpire State building as if it was closer to falling and to Percy's victory. She could feel a cold presence wash over everyone as if something almost as powerful as Chaos was approaching. _fast._

In the throne room Percy laughed with insanity as he realised how close he was to his final goal. All that was stopping him was five upstart demigods.

"So how will join me and live?" He asked, knowing what their answers would be. "And who will stay loyal to Olympus and die?"

"We'll never join you Percy." Annabeth said, her voice full of hurt and betrayal "Please don't do this."

"Olympus must fall musn't it Pollux?" Percy asked Pollux "With Five of them against the two of us I think we shall win."

"Except it will be six against two." Chaos called, appearing in the throne room.

"Ah Chaos." Percy said "I see I can do both my objectives now. When Olympus falls within minutes I will take care of you."

"Typhon is defeated Jackson." Chaos warned "The gods will be here within minutes and _you_ will finally be stopped."

"NO!" Percy roared, seeing this weakness in his plan. "Then I will finsih you quicker than I planned too. Pollux let's go."

"It'll be seven on one Percy." He warned, moving over to the others. "I've had it with you. It's time you were stopped for good."

"Traitor." Percy snarled, then he pulled out his wristwatch and it spiralled into a shield. "Then you will die too." Then Percy lunged at them.

Percy swiped at Pollux and slashed through his armour, cutting him and knocking him off balance. Percy waved his hand and Pollux disappeared.

"Pollux!" Annabeth screamed.

"The rest of you will join him." Percy staed "My lord wants to see you."

Percy waved his hand again and the rest of them disappeared, leaving Percy alone in the throne room.

They appeared in a dark pit, that felt like torture every metre they fell through it.

"Tartarus." Chaos said "Hold on a minute and i'll get us out."

They kept falling and could hear a voice that seemed to weigh down on them as they fell. They could feel something older than Kronos below them and even more powerful.

"_So we meet at last, Chaos." _The voice said "_So long have I waited..."_

"No." Chaos said, realising who it was "Not you."

The voice laughed and they began to fall quicker, the voice laughed louder and as they were about to reach it, they vanished.

They reappeared on Olympus with Percy about to tear into the throne of Zeus. When he was them appear he dropped his sword in shock.

"How did you...?" He asked then he remembered Chaos. "Of course how foolish of me."

"I know who you serve Perseus." Chaos said looking at the boy with pity. "Let me help you."

"No!" Percy said "I chose to serve him and I will do it still!"

Percy charged at them again and he slammed into Nico, sending the child of Hades sprawling across the floor. He slashed at Ethan and the son on Nemesis delfected the strike and both their swords flew away. Percy kicked Ethan away and then punched Luke as he approached him. Chaos watched with pity, unable to move and Annabeth and Thalia, the only two left fighting him approsched Percy. He waved his hand and the blue fire surrounded them, blocking everyone else from reaching them. Percy tried to summon roots to wrap around these two when he remembered he was in the air. The power of Gaea would be no help here.

Percy tried to stop tome but remembered he'd resurrected Kronos and the coward had fled. Percy tried to use his water powers but there was no water to summon. Thalia realised this weakness and seized upon it, blasting Percy with lightning.

Percy writhed in pain and was knocked flying, to his _sword_. He picked up Riptide and smirked then becknoed to the other two to bring it. Thalia charged and Percy ducked behind her and slammed his sword hilt into her, she went over and he sliced at her arm for good measure. She cried in pain and dropped her spear. He turned to Annabeth and motinoed for her to come forward. She charged him and he sidestepped her attack, she fell over and he laughed as he walked past her, not thinking her to be of his attention. She looked into Thalia's eyes and Thalia slid her spear over to Annabeth. Annabeth picked it up, and shakily stood. Percy turned to see Thalia's spear flying through the air out of Annabeth's hand and pierce his heart. The blue fire subsided and the others who had gotten up rushed towards them.

"Thalia!" Luke cried and he ran over to help her.

They watched Percy as he slowly bled and they tried to help him up but he rolled away from them and cursed the gods to Tartaurs. The gods arrived to see the broken body of Percy lying amongst the rubble of the falling ceiling. The demigods bowed to them as Chaos went over to them. Suddenly they felt a cold presence and a voice spoke, booming over Olympus and around the Empire Stae building where the demigods were celebrating as the monsters had ran with the death of Percy and the soldiers, amazed they had been abandoned by their helpers and the Titan Atlas, surrendered.

"_You may have defeated my servant, Olympians." _The voice spat _"But I will still rise. You cannot hold me back forever."_ And with that the voice subsided and the body of Percy began to glow. When the glow faded... Percy Jackson's body was gone. Disappeared into thin air. Leaving behind, death, devastation as Olympus was in ruins... and betrayal...

Pollux stood up and tried to sneak away but the gods turned to him and froze him there, preparing to destroy the traitor. Chaos whsipered in their ears and they let him go. Pollux scrambled away and fled through the ruin of Olympus towards the elevator which still stood and the safety of the Mortal realm. Enchealdeus had also fled and Mt. Orthrys had crumbled when the Romans had hit it. Hard. Prometheus was stuck under the sky and Percy's plans were in ruins.

But the biggest loss was for Annabeth. She had failed to bring Percy back and he was now dead by her hand.

The news reports read the next day:

"Percy Jackson dead at last?"

"Percy Jackson the infamous terrorist was killed in a tragic battle here in New York, yesterday whilst the city had being evacuated because of a bomb threat. His accomplises are as yet unknown to what happened to them but President Johnson is promising to restore the country to its former glory and safety."


	12. Epilogue

Warriors of The Eternal One: Vengence

**AN: The final chapter of the second book :) I see it's had only half the reviews of the last book :( so unless i get at least FIVE reviews asking for a sequel by tomorrow i may not continue all this... but this chapter will end... WITH A CLIFFHANGER!**

Chapter Twelve: Epilogue

It had been a week since the battle of Olympus. The dead had been gathered with the exception of Percy and they were preparing to burn their shrouds. They gathered in the Ampitheatre, Greeks and Romans, Warriors and Hunters to burn their dead. Chiron and Lupa both called for silence and they began to speak.

"Heroes, today we lay to rest probably the greatest demigods ever to live." Chiron said.

"They have fought for us, and died for us and it is only fitting they have the burial they deserve." Lupa finished and she signalled for Annabeth and Reyna to light the shrouds. One good thing had come of the war. Greeks and Romans were reconcilied and would work together for at least the foreseeable future. The threats presented by Percy were gone and it would be a while they believed until Kronos or Atlas and Enchealdeus dared to challenege them. All was well.

**Los Angeles...**

A man walked through the streets of Los Angeles in a daze. He had a black cloak on and a dark hat that covered his eyes. He was heading in the general direction of East and he collapsed onto a wall. Suddenly, three children approached him.

"Are you ok?" One asked him.

He turned to them and smiled, showing his eyes, full of pain and a large gash across his face. The children screamed and ran away from him. He settled his gaxze East towards New York and he glared hatefully.

"Remember my name Olympus." He said "Eventually you'll all be begging it for mercy. Remember The Beginning." He stood up and marched again, remembering his master's words to him.

"_I want Olympus in ruins. Within Two Months... Or else."_ He gulped at the memory. He knew his master wouldn't hesistate on the 'or else'. The Beginning began marching and he continued to glare towards Olympus.

"Remember me...Percy Jackson."

The End

**AN: So he's alive... What will happen next? Find out in the next one... Warriors of The Eternal One: Apocalypse**


	13. REWRITE

ATTENTION PEOPLES OF EARTH! I am re-writing the entire Warriors of the Eternal One series. Hopefully the first chapter will be up later today :D if you liked the original, you'll love the improved versions. I'll keep the old ones up, until I've done, so you can still read them if you wish.


	14. It starts

Starting from tomorrow, I will be deleting, re-writing and uploading almost all of my stories, so please do keep an eye out for it!


End file.
